Lo que Remus no sabe y Tonks supone
by Satevis-DH
Summary: De esos momentos que hubo antes de ir a dar su vida a Hogwarts. Cuando en un momento de reflexión Remus se pregunta como sería Teddy si no fuera metamorfomago...


**Espero que les guste eel fic, un beso(:**

**Todo es de JK yo solo tuve la imaginación, no la creatividad**

* * *

><p><strong>LO QUE TEDDY AÚN NO SABE<strong>

Remus Lupin se podía considerar un hombre fuerte, decidido, seguro de sí mismo. Quizás un poco famélico, pero realmente es un bobo en cuanto concierne a su hijo Teddy.

Le encanta sentarse a su lado, observarle mientras duerme. Le gusta jugar a imaginarse que por alguna razón él es quien vela su sueño y le protege, que nada podrá pasarle mientras él esté para evitarlo. Y es cuando piensa que por fin entiende al idiota de James, cuando se pasaba horas y horas, mirando a Harry dormido en los brazos de Lily… puede que ya lo haya superado, pero la herida sigue, sigue abierta y latente y hay veces en las que de verdad cree que nunca sanará, porque sí, hacía 17 años había perdido parte de su alma.

Gira un poco la cabeza, y la encuentra allí sentada, mirando por la ventana. Nymphadora es preciosa, y no porque pueda cambiar de aspecto cuando quiera, sino porque le salvó la vida y le brindó una familia.

Remus sabe que nunca podrá cansarse de mirarla, que de la misma manera en la que podría pasarse la vida entera velando por su hijo jamás se acostumbrará a observarla de reojo.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunta, en cuanto ve su pelo adquirir un tono verde

-En lavadoras –contesta con voz solemne. Lupin no sabe si reír a causa de sus ocurrencias o mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, de todos modos la escucha.- ¿Crees que tendremos que comprarnos una lavadora? Yo creo que sí, este osito nos va a salir caro aunque también podríamos ocuparnos con las varitas…

Pero la conversación pasa a segundo plano cuando Teddy despierta, abriendo los ojotes lilas, con los pelos verdes parados… salió igual que su madre, piensa de nuevo, mirándola con su típico cabello rosa chicle y los ojos naranjas.

A veces, cuando Remus le observa, no puede evitar preguntarse como sería Teddy si no fuera metamorfomago. Es decir, ¿se parecería más a él o a Dora? ¿Hubiese sacado sus ojos dorados? ¿O hubiese sacado el cabello casi negro de Andrómeda?

-Creo que Teddy en el fondo es como tú –comenta, casi casualmente Dora, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Has utilizado legeremancia?

-Me gusta saber lo que piensas –responde con una sonrisa de lado.-Pero solo espero que no sea tan alocado como yo. Ya bastantes dolores de cabeza le di a mi madre cuando era niña…

-Te recuerdo que también tiene genes de merodeador –le responde Lupin, con una de las sonrisas de canuto, porque a veces viene bien recordarle

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Crees que Minnie lo aceptará a sabiendas de sus genes? –pero de nuevo recuerda no reír antes la forma que tiene ella de ser despreocupada, pasota, al decir a cada uno por su nombre.

-Sí, aunque te recomiendo que no le digas Minnie en las reuniones

-¿Por qué? A Dumbly le gustaba

Remus la mira asombrado, mientras ríe con esa risa que tenía cuando todo iba bien. Le brillan los ojos, parece haber rejuvenecido 20 años y Tonks lo sabe. Siempre desea verle así de nuevo.

Porque no soporta mirar viejas fotos y sentir que el Remus de entonces tenía la verdadera felicidad a mano y que ahora vive por vivir. Le revienta.

Por eso cada día le demuestra que le ama, que sin él no vive, que sin él probablemente ya se hubiera desnucado cayéndose por las escaleras… Que sin él, siente que el mundo se le cae encima y se siente pequeña y vulnerable

-Pues Dora, yo sí que espero que sea como tú –comenta con una sonrisa sincera, casi tierna.

No le importa que no le crea, porque lo bonito de Dora –Jamás es Tonks –es esa sonrisa en los ojos que siempre aparece sea el color que tengan. Es siempre la misma pero con diferente disfraz. Es lo que espera de Teddy.

Ella le mira y también sonríe, mientras guiña un ojo y ladea la cabeza juguetonamente

-Qué cosas más bonitas que me dice, señor Lupin –dice –Procure no malacostumbrarme. Aunque bien me gustaría despertarme así cada mañana

-¿Sabes cariño? Cada día te levantas igual de hermosa, y si hace falta yo me encargo de recordártelo

Y es entonces cuando Teddy vuelve a patalear mientras boquea como un pececito fuera del agua, con esos enormes ojos dorados que tiene en el momento.

Es demasiado pronto. Lo sabe él y lo sabe ella, pero aún tiene la necesidad de que sea como vaya a ser en el futuro jamás les olvide.

Algo le dice que los genes de Dora, mezclados con los de Sirius y merodeador será algo desastroso, aunque bien espera que su vida sea parecida a la suya

(Haber tenido unos amigos dignos de recordar, un casi sobrino honorable y valiente, la mujer de su vida y la certeza de que pase lo que pase todo irá bien)

Sin mentiras de por medio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>puedo cantar cualquier cosa<br>que el cielo es azul, que mi amor eres tu y la vida color de rosa es. _**

**_(PEREZA, T.V)_**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, así es como les imagino yo en el momento crítico de todo.<p>

NOMERAYES(:


End file.
